Methods for setting and/or testing valves, in particular injection valves for internal combustion engines, are known in the art. To set the dynamic flow rate of injection valves, the hydraulic flow volume is measured and set during manufacture.
When the dynamic flow rate of valves is set, a highly accurate hydraulic medium ("standard gasoline") is applied to the valve. The actual flow rate is measured by defined activation and measurement of the flow rate, and the valve is set so that a defined flow rate is established for a defined activation.
The standard gasoline has a constant density and viscosity as well as high purity. For these reasons, this standard gasoline is very expensive. In additions evaporation of the standard gasoline results in a considerable impact on the environment and on shop personnel. The use of other media for testing is problematic, since they have hydraulic characteristics which differ from those of fuel.